


Unmasking

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble and a Half, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: "Look but do not touch."





	Unmasking

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written for this fandom that isn't about Les Amis. Please let me know what you think.

They’d never before seen him without a mask. Every inch of skin had always been covered, draped in loose black cloth or disguised with gloves and heavy boots. And the damned masks.

Was it a religious observance? A precaution of the life he led?

Who knew?

Now, though, they reached up a hand and made to touch the crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes.

A glove grabbed their wrist. “No. You may look but do not touch.”

Their breath was quick – both of theirs. This must be new for him, too, then.

They drank their fill with their eyes. The stubble along the chin, the break in the nose, the wrinkle between his brows.

He opened his mouth and sighed, the air whistling through the gap in his teeth. His eyes narrowed, the crow’s feet becoming more pronounced. “Have you finished yet?”

They shook their head, awestruck. “Never.”


End file.
